


The Undertaker's Children

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Undertaker Has a Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Original Character-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian go to see the Undertaker and Eden after houses around their shop have been repeatedly vandalised or had things stolen from them and get quite the surprise when they arrive.This fanfiction is part of a greater universe of OCs that mostly keep the canon of the Kuroshitsuji manga but change a few things.





	The Undertaker's Children

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertaker little bundles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420488) by CherryBerryultimatemixsmoothie. 



> This is the first thing I've ever posted on AO3! Please leave me reviews and let me know how I can improve and let me know if you want more of this universe in the future!
> 
> Thank you to my best friend, who basically acted as my beta reader before I posted this here! You're awesome, Ollie!

Ciel begrudgingly walked with Sebastian to Undertaker and Eden’s shop. They needed information about vandalised objects around the area where they lived and what other people were more likely to know than them? “Undertaker!” Ciel called as he opened the door but found everything was quiet. “Huh?” Ciel spoke involuntarily as he noticed a girl of about two playing with a toy dog on top of a coffin that he hoped was empty. ‘Undertaker is minding somebody’s child?’ he thought in bewilderment, wondering if he could be trusted with taking care of a toddler. She had small glasses tinted black obscuring her eyes and was playing with a white toy dog and babbled to it happily. “Why is there a toddler in here?” Sebastian wondered and the child froze upon hearing a voice. “Perhaps we should ask her where Undertaker is.” Ciel suggested and walked up to the girl. “H-Huh?” she shivered and shuffled back in fear. “Excuse me, little one,” asked Sebastian, “Do you have somebody taking care of you here?” The girl whimpered pathetically and Ciel thought, ‘I suppose she doesn’t speak to strangers…’ She held herself and her toy dog tightly as her bottom lip began to tremble and Ciel said, “Can you at least point to where your carer is?” The girl was shaking madly, petrified as a single tear trailed down her face. “I-I’m sorry!” Ciel exclaimed, panicked but it was no use. The girl wailed loudly in fear at the top of her voice, catching the attention of an older child who dived off of a shelf behind the duo, knocking some things down and behind the desk. He re-emerged with a cuddle blanket and picked up the toddler and soothed her gently on the desk while Ciel attempted to process what just happened. 

Suddenly, the boy stood up on the desk, revealing that he was quite tall for his age and levelling his height with Ciel’s. He asked darkly, “You didn’t make her cry…did you..?” with an intimidating glare under his fringe. “It was an accident!” Ciel assured him, “I’m still not quite sure why she cried in the first place!” The boy seemed unconvinced, and jumped off the desk with his fist clenched and beginning to scowl. “Young man,” Sebastian explained, “We simply asked this little girl to direct us to your carers.” The boy still looked angry and analysed Sebastian’s face before exclaiming “Oh!” and his mood suddenly changed drastically, “Sorry about that! Our Camilla goes on voices, so she probably got frightened by hearing two stranger’s voices suddenly!” The boy then smiled a genuinely sweet and innocent smile and skipped back over to Camilla and sat in front of her on the desk. Camilla was grabbing in Ciel’s direction and trying to say something. “Your sleeve?” she asked and Ciel looked confused and the boy smiled. “She just wants to feel your clothing. It’s how she identifies people.” the boy chirped and Ciel begrudgingly let her feel his sleeve and then she felt Sebastian’s clothes and gasped, “Ser…vant?” she asked and he smiled, “Yes, little one.” Sebastian sensed that another being was nearby and turned to the arch where a young lady about Ciel’s age stood, resting against it. “My lord.” he said and pointed her out to him. 

She had her hair up in small wavy pigtails and was wearing a mahogany dress with a grey sash. Her walk held mystery as she took out a black lace fan and cooled herself with it before suddenly snapping it shut. The boy noticed her and cheerfully greeted, “Hi, big sister!” before going back to Camilla. She pointed to Ciel with her fan and asked, “What are you doing here?” pointedly. “We are looking for some information about incidents surrounding the area.” Ciel explained nervously, “Do you know where your…carers are?” he asked. The girl tilted her head to the side and hummed in thought before crossing her arms and mumbling, “I’ll see if I can find them. If not, I’ll bring brother to you, okay?” Ciel nodded and she disappeared to look for the couple. “There’s something strange about that older girl, Sebastian…” he mused and Sebastian hummed thoughtfully and nodded. They could hear the girl talking to somebody in the back and the voice of someone other than Undertaker responding to her. “It appears she was unsuccessful…” sighed Ciel as the girl reappeared with an older boy with his hair in a ponytail held up with a black ribbon. 

“Here!” The girl exclaimed and shoved the boy towards him and he collided with Ciel, knocking him back. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” shouted Ciel and the boy apologised, “Sorry. She pushed me.” and glared at the girl who shot him a mischievous smirk. “So, what do you want?” he asked, sounding very polite. Sebastian said, “We’re looking for the couple who run this parlour.” and the children, save Camilla, all stopped what they were doing and gathered together, looking dangerous. “Urk!” Ciel gasped, unnerved by their sudden change in emotion. “So first, you made our Camilla cry and then you come for our parents too?!” The elder boy said and they all bared their teeth at them. “Wh-what happened all of a sudden?” asked Ciel and Sebastian stepped back and mumbled, “I’m not sure, but I believe we’re in quite the predicament now, young master.” Camilla’s smile became sinister and in a second, the two older children had knocked Sebastian to the ground and the younger one had restrained Ciel. “What are you doing?!” Ciel shouted and Camilla laughed sinisterly while clapping her hands with a creepy grin on her face. 

Ciel then noticed a more familiar laugh and saw Undertaker in the arch, barely able to stand. “Oh, my lord! It’s truly a pleasure to see you again! Especially like this!” He cackled madly as Ciel attempted to push the boy off, only to be slapped harshly by him. “Tell these children to stop assaulting us!” Ciel demanded, noticing that he was now besides Camilla, who was cackling in a similar manner to him. He looked to be considering it but hated for this to be over so soon. ‘That lunatic is enjoying seeing us like this!’ Ciel thought, becoming even more annoyed. “How is it that this place isn’t in a constant state of disarray with these three here?” Sebastian wondered quietly and the girl smacked a wooden pole on the ground beside him. “Shut up.” she deadpanned forcefully as Undertaker remained motionless. “Undertaker!” Ciel shouted impatiently, and Camilla jolted slightly, but continued giggling. “Okay, okay!” he giggled and told them, “Children, let them go now.” The older two rolled their eyes and the youngest shouted, “No way! They made Sis cry!” Camilla nodded at Undertaker and held her blanket and toy dog close. “Stop laughing and get these children off of us!” Ciel shouted and Undertaker shook his head and asked, “Who wants to give Papa a big hug?” The children lit up at that and all ran to him immediately. Camilla was held against his chest while the younger boy was on his back, the older girl held onto his arm and the older boy had his arms around him.  
“Hey, don’t you try and push me off!”  
“What? I wasn’t trying to!”  
“You’re lying! I can tell!”  
“Hey, we can all share Papa, riiight?”  
“Are they all your children?” Ciel asked out of curiosity and he giggled, but calmer than usual. “Yes. All four of them and two more who are adults now.” Ciel was completely dumbfounded by that. ‘I was astounded that he and Eden were married but they also have six children?!’ he thought in astonishment. The children had let go and they and their father giggled at Ciel and Sebastian’s reaction to that. “Can you at least calm your children down?” Ciel asked and Undertaker told his children, “Calm down now, little ones or I’ll have to tell your mother about this.” They all froze momentarily and remained silent afterwards at their mother knowing about their behaviour. ‘Well, Eden can be quite terrifying when she gets angry…’ Ciel supposed and returned to the matter at hand, “Anyway, I think you know why we’re here.” he stated, “There has been a lot of vandalising around the area you live in and we hoped you knew something of the culprit.” Ciel flinched as the oldest child giggled to himself mischievously and his younger siblings looked at him, confused. “What’s so funny?” the older girl asked and he giggled more. “Well…” the boy began and his siblings leaned in, “I might have had something to do with that.” he confessed and he and his father dissolved into laughter. “You knew?!” Ciel exclaimed in anger at Undertaker and he nodded while still laughing.  
The sound of a pole being slammed against the floor made everyone flinch and someone slamming their hand onto the desk was heard.  
Ciel looked up to see that the oldest girl had her pole back in her hand and was backing her terrified looking older brother against the wall and Eden’s hand was open on the desk and she was glaring at her husband angrily. The younger children squealed and hid behind Ciel, cuddling each other with Max clutching at his cape. ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn…’ Ciel thought, unnerved by the women. “Sweetheart…” Eden started, in an intimidating tone, “What did I hear about our oldest son creating such destruction, it alerted the young Earl…?” she asked, taking an iron grip on his shoulder. Undertaker actually seemed a little scared and Sebastian concluded that Eden definitely couldn’t be human to invoke this level of terror in her family. “W-well dear, h-he just wanted to have a bit of fun.” he tried but this only appeared to make her angrier and she gave a growl of frustration. Ciel also could see that the girl was threatening her older brother with the pole and thought it payback for earlier, while Sebastian was finding it quite amusing. 

“So, you’re saying every time you’ve left Max and Cammy to me, you’ve been making other people’s lives hell?!” asked the girl, looking like she was ready to hit her brother on the head with her pole. The boy stuttered something nervously and she barely missed him when she smacked the pole where his arm had been and the youngest two squeaked and hugged Ciel tightly, terrified of their big sister. The boy eventually ended up cowering underneath the desk, white with fear. Ciel started to feel a little sorry for him and coughed to get the family’s attention. “Seeing as the damages to the places vandalised were rather minor everyone, they could be easily fixed so I see no reason to tell the queen that it was your eldest child.” Ciel explained and the boy cracked a smile of gratitude and whispered “Thank you, my lord!” happily. The girl smacked her pole on the ground behind him and told him, “Apologise to the Earl for giving him work.” and he complied quickly and stood in front of Ciel. “Please accept my apology, Earl Phantomhive.” he said and bowed politely. “Apology accepted.” Ciel replied and they were both relieved to see that the girl relaxed a little. “Ana, why don’t you go and make our guests some tea to calm you down?” Eden suggested and the girl mumbled, “Okay.” apathetically. “My lord, would you care to stay for some tea?” Eden asked and Ciel affirmed, “We have time. Just keep your children under control.” Eden looked exasperated and assured in a strained tone, “We’ll try our best…”

 

The girl came back in with a calm smile on her face and several cups of tea, one cup of juice and one bottle prepared for the family. Max cheered happily and took the juice eagerly. “Thank you, big sister!” he smiled and drank it happily. “Children.” Eden said, causing them all to look up, “I think that Mr Michaelis and the young lord deserve an apology from earlier.” They all begrudgingly complied and stood in front of them. “We’re sorry, Lord Phantomhive and Mr Michaelis.” they said in unison with Max stumbling over Sebastian’s last name, bowing their heads. “I’m…sorry…” Camilla mumbled, shyly burying her head in her toy dog’s fur. “I accept your apology.” Sebastian told them and they looked up at Ciel nervously, waiting for his response. Ciel sighed and told them, “I forgive you.” 

The two older children smiled gratefully and Max cheered and Camilla thanked him happily and they both hugged his legs tight and Ciel shouted in surprise, stumbling a little. “What are you doing?!” he asked irritably and the children’s parents laughed. “Now, now you two. Leave the Earl be.” Undertaker reprimanded and they pulled back and Max chirped, “Thank you, my lord!” Ciel sighed and recomposed himself and asked, “Why don’t you all introduce yourselves now?” The children nodded and gathered in front of their parents.

 

“The oldest is Xander.” Eden said, gesturing towards the boy who looked around fifteen. He was wearing a white shirt with dark brown trousers, a grey vest and a black bow tie and lace-up black shoes. He bowed politely once again. “This is Anastasia.” she continued. She curtsied gracefully. “This is Max.” Undertaker said and Max smiled innocently at them. His hair was blonde and straight in a ruffled style and he wore a light blue shirt and light brown shorts, which showed a scrape on his left knee and some black boots. He bowed in an overly eager fashion and Anastasia picked up Camilla and told Ciel, “And this is our little Camilla!” Camilla giggled and happily said, “Hello!” She wore a cream dress with ruffled sleeves and a light pink rose pattern and light pink boots. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Ciel said and silently thought, ‘Though earlier begs to differ…’ The children all smiled and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Lord Phantomhive.” and Camilla giggled “So nice!”

 

The children had been sent away into the back and the four continued to talk. “You have four children to look after? Doesn’t it ever get the better of you two?” Ciel asked and Eden giggled nervously and told him, “Well, they’re fine most of the time but not getting in each other’s way can be an issue. They also can be…rather a handful on a bad day.” They could hear a commotion rising in the back and paused to listen.  
“No no no! Camilla, don’t try to eat that! It’s dangerous!”  
“Heey! This looks interesting.”  
“Just…what are you planning to do with that…?”  
“Well, you’ll see now, idiot!”  
“Max! Stop trying to beat up on him so badly! That’s my job!”  
“Ha ha ha ha!”  
“Mother! Can you help me please?!”  
Eden and Undertaker glanced at each other nervously and Eden went to the back to split Max and Xander up. Undertaker sighed and smiled tiredly, “Family life’s a joy isn’t it?” he asked them and they remained in confused silence. “It was lovely to see you, my lord but I better go to the back before Ana loses her temper again.” he waved to them and they both got up to leave. As they reached the door, they heard Camilla squeal, “Papa!” and Undertaker berate, “Max, stop tormenting your sisters for fun!” They decided it would be best to leave as soon as they could and departed swiftly.

 

“That was quite a surprising day was it not, young master?” Sebastian asked and Ciel sighed and mumbled, “Yes, I didn’t take Undertaker and Mrs Eden as the type to have a lot of children. They’re quite the opposites in personality as well.” Sebastian chuckled and said, “Well, an old saying goes that opposites attract, young master. Perhaps it’s the same for you and Lady Elizabeth?” Ciel blushed slightly and glared in response and supposed, “Perhaps for them. Anastasia gave me a curious feeling. She didn’t quite act as a normal person would.” Sebastian smirked and said, “Perhaps she is inhuman. I couldn’t rightly say, however.” Ciel nodded, still in thought as he stared out of the window. “I hope that you and Lady Elizabeth have far fewer children than they have when the day comes.” Sebastian joked and Ciel turned red in the face, “Sh-Shut it!” he yelled and Sebastian smirked at him in response.


End file.
